Holder of Tyranny
In any country with military battles being fought within its borders, look for a dead soldier that was killed by a bullet between the eyes. Should you find such a warrior, bend down to him and ask quietly to see "The Holder of Tyranny." You will hear a loud crack and feel a sudden searing pain before falling unconscious. When you wake, you will find yourself in a ruined city-scape where the sounds of battle echo off the smoke-filled sky. I hope, for your sake, that you brought a weapon. Make your way to the tallest building within sight. Be careful as you move, for the spirits of damned soldiers fight eternally here, and they will have no qualms about killing you with whatever is at hand. Know that they see you as their greatest enemy, for only by killing you can they escape their unending cycle of meaningless life and horrendous death. As you approach the building, the fighting will grow more intense. The screams of the wounded and dying will echo through the decimated streets, and bullets and shells will come from every angle. You will find the entrance to the ruined tower guarded by two otherworldly beasts. Inevitably, they will see you and attack with unnatural ferocity. Fend them off to the utmost of your strength, for a terrible fate will befall you should you succumb to their caustic claws. When you have bested them, enter the tower, and ascend as high as you are able. When you reach the top floor of the tower, you will find a rifle resting against a window. Take it. When you grasp its worn grip, the sound of the fighting will slowly die down, until all you can hear is the harsh wind whipping through the ruins below. Look out the window. Far in the distance, you will see a figure standing on a stage in front of a massive crowd of lifeless corpses. Sight the person through the rifle's scope. Be sure to aim carefully, for you only have one shot. Fire. When you pull the trigger, the report will be deafening - a crash of thunder through the eerie stillness. When the final echo passes, the sound of battles will resume, louder and more frantic then before. Check to see if you killed the one on the stage. If you did not, then I suggest you make peace with your God, for you shall not escape this hellish battlefield alive. If you managed to kill your target, then now would be a good time to leave the tower. All the soldiers who heard your shot are headed directly to your position, filled with an unfathomable blood-lust. Move quickly to the stage. If you left the tower undetected, you should find the route fairly clear; if you were seen, you've got a long fight ahead of you. When you arrive, find the one you killed. The body will be decaying rapidly. Bend down and ask, "How will He reign when they come together?" The chaotic noise of battle will once again cease. A sickening miasma of rot will waft towards you as the corpse begins to murmur out the story of every despot and every tyrant that has ever walked the face of the earth. It will show you the horrors that they inflicted on others, as well as the ways these madmen deceived themselves and everyone around them into thinking it was for the greater good. This macabre tale will take hours to finish, but do not be impatient, for the being's raspy voice is what keeps your pursuers at bay. By the time the Holder finishes its tale, it will have decayed into dust. Thank it for its protection and close your eyes. A single shot will be fired, and you will feel a horrible pain in your head. Once again, you will black out. When you awake, you will find yourself in a field medic's tent, and the rifle you used will be lying across your body. It will never run out of ammunition, but for every enemy you kill with it, two more will invariably take their place. This Rifle is Object 151 of 538. Will you be able to stop Him when they come? Category:Holders